Simulating conditions encountered during the operation of a vehicle assists operators of vehicles in learning better operating techniques. However, conventional simulation techniques do not allow for accurate rating of one operator in relation to another operator. A need exists for a simulation system that allows users to operate different simulations for comparison against a performance baseline.